ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (2011) episodes
The following is a list of episodes for the show The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. The series premiered on December 25, 2010. The episodes are NOT arranged in broadcast order. ''Series overview Season 1 (2010-12) {| class="wikitable" style="width:100%%;" ! style="background-color: #007FFF;"| Series ! style="background-color: rgb(0, 127, 255); "| Season ! style="background-color: #007FFF;"| Episode title |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep1"| 1 |1 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Mario's Birthday"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Luigi celebrates Mario's birthday by giving him 100's of gifts, when it's not actually even Mario's birthday. And Mario tries to tell Luigi, but does he want to stop getting gifts? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep2"| 2 |2 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Luigi's Nightmare"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Luigi has a nightmare about being kidnapped, involving Mario, Peach, and a Unicorn (Sally). |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep3"| 3 |3 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Luigi's Cookies"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|When Mario eats Luigi's christmas cookies, Luigi gets mad at Mario and the two go to therapy. Little do they know, the therapist also has a robot army and wants to destroy them, because of one christmas, where his owners first got Mario and Luigi, and he got forgotten. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep4"| 4 |4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Ship-Wrecked"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Mario and Luigi get ship-wrecked on an island called "Plummahkiki", and meet the king of Plummahkiki, (who has an annoying voice). Eventually, the two try to escape the island. But will the king let them leave? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep5"| 5 |5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Gone Fishing"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|After reading "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea", Mario tries to catch a giant fish himself. And eventually he actually does find a giant fish, but will he be able to catch it? or more importantly, will he be able to survive? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep6"| 6 |6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Mario, Luigi, and the Chocolate Factory"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"| When some villains try to trap Mario and Luigi inside a Choclate Factory, (secretly a pigsty) will they be able to fool them? or will they fail? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep7"| 7 |7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"The Prince of Plummahkiki"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"| "The king of Plummahkiki" leaves his island, (with his son) to destroy Mario & Luigi. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep8"| 8 |8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Guys Night"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Mario decides to have "Guys Night" with all his male buddies. However, he plans a date with peach on the same night, and attempts to do two things at once. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep9"| 9 |9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Earth Day"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|It's earth day at Mario and Luigi's house and the two get a bit...out of hand, when it comes to celebrating. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep10"| 10 |10 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"X Games"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Mario and Donald try buy ticket's from a scammer named DJ Froggy. (By using Luigi's money). But when Luigi finds out they got scammed, he makes the two repay him. So, the two try and find jobs. But when that fails, the two attempt to get the money back in a high-stakes game of "The Uncle Wiggly Board game". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep11"| 11 |11 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Stunt School"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Mario and Luigi join to school, however, little do they know, they just joined a "Stunt School". |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep12"| 12 |12 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"Return To Plummahkiki"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Mario and Luigi return to the island of Plummahkiki, and meet a famous soccer player, who challenges them to a soccer game. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep13"| 13 |13 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| '"The Special Effects Of Oz"' |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|After Mario and Luigi watch "''The Wizard Of Oz", they find themselves in an Oz-ish land. When really it's just special effects. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep14"| 14 |14 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| "Who Killed D.J. Froggy?" |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|When D.J. Froggy throws a Kids/Teens only party, the parents try to sneak in so they can make sure that they're kids are safe. But when the parents get busted, things get crazy. Almost as crazy as someone trying to kill D.J. Froggy...? |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep15"| 15 |15 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| "The Clones" |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Some villains make some evil "clones" of Mario, Luigi, and all of their friends. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep16"| 16 |16 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| "Thumb Idol" |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Mario and Peach decide to enter the "Make Your Mark Ultimate Dance Contest", but, when they make the audition video, Peach accidentally puts her thumb in front of the camera! |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep17 | 17 |17 | class="summary" style="text-align left;"| "Finders Keepers Museum" |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|An evil museum curator decides to put anything he wants into his museum, even Mario and Luigi's car! Who can stop him? Sally the Unicorn, of course! |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep18"| 18 |18 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| "The $20 Robbery" |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #007FFF"|Mario and Luigi get a Birthday Card with $20 inside it. But when the $20 gets stolen, everyone's a suspect; Sonic, Dumbest, Winnie The Pooh, Toad, The King of Plummahkiki, Sally, and Bugs Bunny. Note: This was the season finale, and the first appearance of Bugs Bunny. Category:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (2011)